Gale's Secret Admirer
by NoRatCat
Summary: On Hearts and Hooves Day, and young Gale Force Wind, the adopted griffon son of Rainbow Dash receives a letter stating he has a secret admirer. But will this meeting be the dream scenario Gale imagines? Note: based off a King of the Hill episode.


A new day was rising within Ponyville. All the residents were awakening to experience a new day. The same could be said for the children. All the little colts and fillies were getting ready for the new school day. However, not everyone was a pony. In a house within the clouds, there lay a young griffon. He was still a child, with a golden brown body and wings, with a white feathered head. A fringe of feathers hung like a bang, dyed a rainbow pattern, an act to emulate the one pony he admired the most. And his name was…

"Gale! Gale honey are you up?" a female voice called from down the hall.

Hearing it, the young griffon stirred as he awoke with a yawn. As his eyelids fluttered open, he saw the familiar sight of his room. It was slightly messy, very befitting for a boy his age, and sure enough he would have to clean it up. But that would be for another day. For now, there was breakfast. A wonderful smell wafted in from the distance, and the young griffon knew what it meant. Springing from his bed, he went into his bathroom and got himself ready. Once he was done, he strapped on a bandanna around his neck. Emblazoned on it was a symbol of an eagle. It served as a cutie mark of sorts.

"I'll be right there Mom!" he called out.

Just as he had said it, he zipped out of his room and hurried down into the kitchen. There waiting for him was a cyan colored hair, her mane and tail a rainbow color with a cloud with two rainbow colored bolts for a cutie mark.

"Morning Mom." the young griffon greeted.

The mare turned around at the griffon's voice and grinned. "Hey there buddy. I see you're finally up. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah it was fine." the griffon answered.

"Well I got your breakfast all ready, now hurry up and eat so you can get going to school." the mare advised.

Finishing her sentence, the mare set down a plate of scrambled eggs, hash browns, and buttered toast. Right away, the young griffon ate away, while the mare watched with a smile. These two had names. The griffon was known as Gale Force Wind, and the mare Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash was known as several things: the fastest mare in Equestria, a Wonderbolt, wielder of the element of loyalty, and for the past several years, Mom. If it wasn't apparent, Gale was the son of Rainbow Dash, adopted of course. The tale of his adoption was another story, and Gale had long found out about his adoption, but none of that mattered to either of them. They both considered each other mother and son. They were family bonded by love. Rainbow Dash truly considered the time Gale came into her life to be the best moment of it, and Gale considered himself the luckiest child in the world for having such an awesome mother.

Gale quickly finished up his breakfast, and licked his beak. "That was great Mom. Well I better get going. Love you later bye!" he called before zipping from his seat.

"Oh Gale honey wait!" Rainbow Dash called.

"Yeah Mom? What is it?" Gale called back. Gale then noticed his mother carrying a letter in her mouth. Gale took it and eyed it curiously. "What's this?"

"The mailpony delivered it yesterday. I just forgot to give it to you." Rainbow Dash said.

Gale opened it up with a claw and read the letter contents inside.

 _Dearest Gale, I hope you are well._

 _I just wanted to let you know I am coming to see you._

 _I'll be here on Hearts and Hooves day._

 _Love, your secret admirer._

Rainbow Dash, who had been reading along with the letter, gave a sly grin and nudged her son on the shoulder. "Well well, looks like my little man has a fan."

"A secret admirer? Me?" Gale said with wonder.

"Don't be so surprised. I mean being my son would probably net you some fans." boasted Rainbow Dash.

An admirer. Those thoughts remained with Gale as he flew out the door. They even remained with him as he landed and headed towards school. Why they still remained even as he entered the school.

"Okay children. As you know, Hearts and Hooves Day is fast approaching." Ms. Cheerilee droned on.

Gale was hardly paying attention. He was too preoccupied with who his secret admirer might be. He looked around the classroom, and found all the fillies. Anyone of them could have written that letter, and it was racking him inside to figure out who it was. At first he was surprised. He didn't expect anypony to ever develop feelings for him. Coupled with his young age, this sparked a sense of pride in him. Why it could be anypony, anypony at all. Gale couldn't help but feel proud, and with any sort of pride, it gradually went to his head.

"Gale?" Cheerilee's voice broke through Gale's thoughts.

"Huh? What?" Gale said snapping to attention.

"Gale? Are you paying attention?"asked the teacher.

Grinning sheepishly, Gale answered, "Sorry, I guess I was daydreaming."

Cheerilee gave a small frown, "Well try to pay attention all right?"

Gale did just that, but he couldn't shake his thoughts as the class continued on. This went on until recess. Gale had gathered several of the colts and showed off the letter he had received.

"Wow this seems legit." said one colt.

"Yeah man looks like someone has the hots for you." said another.

"You really think so?" asked Gale.

"Looks like it." answered another.

The pride within Gale began to swell up, and it coursed into his actions. His actions of course he displayed after school. He strut down the town, giving off a proud stance. Several ponies stopped to see the young griffon who was making quite a show of himself.

"Hey Gale, what's up?"

Gale turned to see Scootaloo, now grown walking towards him.

Gale flashed a smarmy grin and cocked an eye to the mare. "Hey Scoots, what's happening?"

Scootaloo stopped upon hearing Gale call her a nickname. "Um fine...how are you?"

"Oh just great, especially after reading this." Gale said flashing the letter he had received.

Scootaloo picked it up and read it, "A secret admirer?" she said with surprise.

"Yeah. Looks like someone has the hots for me. Not surprising, seeing as I am a very desirable griffon." boasted Gale.

Scootaloo chuckled a bit. "I don't mean to rain on your parade kid, but I wouldn't get your hopes up, I mean it's probably not the grand romance you think it is. Probably just some cute little filly who has a crush on you."

Suddenly, Gale placed a claw upon Scootaloo. "Oh Scoots. Poor Scoots, you just don't understand."

"Understand what?" Scootaloo said suspiciously.

"You see. You're old, and old people don't understand love. But young people like me, we get love. You understand?" said Gale.

Scootaloo narrowed her eyes and looked at the griffon, flashing a confident grin, and a proud look. "Yeah...you probably should hurry along home."

Gale flashed a finger to Scootaloo, clicking with his tongue. "But don't worry. When I get a little older, I might pay you a visit. Later Scoots."

Scootaloo kept her deadpan look as Gale walked away. "Something tells me Mr. Casanova is going to have his world shattered." she said before walking off.

Time passed and before long, it was Hearts and Hooves day. Gale had gathered a bunch of his male classmates in his room, all of them awaiting for the arrival of Gale's secret admirer.

"Are you sure she's going to show up?" asked a colt.

"That's what the letter said." answered Gale.

"Wow Gale. You have to be the coolest kid in Ponyville." said another colt.

Gale flipped his feather bangs and flashed a grin. "You know it my man."

Before anything else could be uttered, a voice called out from outside the door. "Gale. Your secret admirer is here." came Rainbow Dash's voice.

The moment had arrived. Excitement swelled up within Gale and he hurried to the door. He could heart steps from outside, growing closer with each second. Suddenly, the door began to open, and Gale couldn't contain his excitement any longer. Beyond that cloudy door was the mare of his dreams. The one he would share his life with. The door opened fully and there Gale beheld a sight. But as he did, his face fell, and his heartbeat slowed. At first he held disbelief, then disappointment, but most of all shock.

One word escaped his beak, "Grandma?"

There standing in the doorway was Windy Whistles, "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day boo boo!" the elder mare called as she embraced her adopted grandson in a hug.

As soon as he was wrapped up, Gale let out an audible, "No!"

He could hear his classmates snickering, and his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Ha ha! Your grandma loves you!" cried one colt.

Right now. Gale wished he was somewhere else.

The end.

A/N. Well I finally posted the possible last MLP story. This one was also based on a King of the Hill episode.


End file.
